It is well known in the conveyor system art to provide guide rails positioned on opposite sides and along the length of a conveyor system to provide support for the articles traveling upon the conveyor. When the conveyor system is to be utilized for articles of a different size, it then becomes necessary to adjust the lateral position of these guide rails to provide an increased or a decreased lateral spacing between the guide rails. In most systems in use today, the guide rails are supported by a plurality of longitudinally spaced brackets fixed along the length of the conveyor system. When the guide rail spacing is to be adjusted, each of the brackets must be loosened and then repositioned. Not only is this a very time consuming procedure, but it is also quite difficult to reset the guide rails such that they are parallel with each other. Various mechanical systems have been developed to attempt to overcome some of these problems, but these have met with limited success. Lathrop, U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,020, teaches a conveyor apparatus for articles of varying dimensions, but the device is adapted for use with only a single guide rail, and further is extremely complex. Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 1,824,228, is suitable for use with multiple rails, but is also an extremely complex system. Snyder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,605, while also suitable for use with multiple rail systems, is limited to straight line conveyors and cannot be adapted for use with curved conveyor systems.